Rey: After Starkiller Base
by TroyJustin
Summary: Rey reflects on what's happened to her in the previous days before she has a sit down with General Leia that ultimately leads to her next step, finding Luke.


**I've written short stories in my past but it's been quite some time and I've never written any fan fiction before. So bare with me as I ease back in to story writing and take the plunge in to fan fiction. This is definitely a short read. Just some of the things I thought may have been going through Rey's head towards the end of TFA and a possible conversation she may have had with General Leia. Hope you enjoy. Positive criticism welcome.**

* * *

Rey sat quietly onboard the Millenium Falcon as they fled the now destroyed Starkiller base headed back to the Resistance. She couldn't believe just days before she was nothing more than a scavenger on Jakku, minding her own business as she sat outside her AT-AT that she called home when she crossed paths with BB-8.

"BB-8? The Force?" Rey's eyes widened.

Could it have been the Force that made her and BB-8 cross paths? She was nobody days ago, an orphan left on Jakku to fend for herself. Now all of a sudden she was in the middle of a fight between the Resistance and the First Order, and more importantly and more shockingly, she could use the Force. Had she known about this all the long? She tried to think back through the years to times it may have been obvious but she couldn't think of anything. Up until Han had confirmed the Force and all the stories about the Jedi, the Light and Dark side of the Force were true they were just that to her, stories. For all she knew they were fairy tales told to kids before they went to bed at night and as they passed down through generations the lines eventually blurred between fairy tale and possibly real events.

At this point she was wasn't even sure how she'd done it. Using the Force to pull the lightsaber from the snow. Her entire battle with Kylo Ren on Starkiller base was a blur. Everything that had taken place the last few days was racking her brain. Meeting BB-8 and Finn, escaping Jakku and the First Order, meeting Han Solo and Chewbacca, her visions when she touched the lightsaber, reading Kylo Ren's mind, using a Jedi mind trick. And what about what Maz Kanata had told her? No one was coming back to Jakku for her, but there was someone who could. Does that mean she still has family out there somewhere? It was all so overwhelming.

One thing Rey knew for sure was that she was a bigger piece to this puzzle now. She didn't want to believe it at first. When she touched the lightsaber in the basement of Maz Kanata's and it gave her vision's she was ready to run. She wanted no part of this. Even when she used the Jedi mind trick to escape from her shackle's on Starkiller base she was simply doing just that, trying to escape, to get as far way from any of this as possible. She didn't care how she did it, she just knew that she did it, and it worked. She was one step closer to being away from all of this.

When that lightsaber left the snow and flew past Kylo Ren landing in her hand that's when she knew. She was no longer a nobody on Jakku scavenging for parts. She was part of the fight between the Resistance and the First Order, and she was a Force user.

"What happens next?" Rey whispered to herself

* * *

"I just wish we could have saved him." Rey hung her head as she sat on the edge of the bed in what had become her sleeping quarters where the Resistance was carrying out operations. General Leia sat across from her shaking her head.

"Han's death was not your fault. It's Snoke's. It's Ben's. It's mine. I should have been able to save our son while he was being manipulated by Snoke. I failed to do so and now I'm afraid killing his father has only sealed his allegiance to the Dark side."

Leia looked away fighting off tears. She remembered how excited they were when they found out Ben was Force-sensitive and even more excited when he went to train with Luke to become a Jedi. They were proud parents and couldn't have asked for a better purpose in life for their son. Ben Solo was destined to be a great Jedi and in her mind it was all ruined by Supreme Leader Snoke. As far as she was concerned the Dark side itself hadn't corrupted their son. Supreme Leader Snoke corrupted their son with his manipulation.

"So you have it?"

Leia turned back to Rey who lifted her head finally and nodded. Reaching down she pulled a brown bag from under the bed. Placing the bag on her lap she pulled open the flap and reached inside pulling out the lightsaber. She held it in her hand for a moment and stared at it. This was the first time she'd looked at it since she brought it back from Starkiller base. She no longer wanted to run away from what was going on she just wanted to know what part she was meant to play.

"It called to you?" Leia asked as Rey handed it to her.

Leia closed her eyes as she grasped the lightsaber in her hands. It was almost as if she could feel her brothers energy coming from the weapons metallic hilt. It'd been a long time since she'd seen Luke and she desperately wanted to find him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't blame him at all for any of what took place with her son. She knew the right thing was for Luke to train him and no one, not even a great Jedi such as Luke could have expected Ben's turn to the Dark side especially since Snoke was involved.

"Yes, at Maz Kanata's. And when I touched it I had visions and heard voices. Why?"

"I don't know." Leia handed the lightsaber back to Rey and stood up making her way to the door. "But if you can use the Force and this particular lightsaber called to you then it's important that we send you with it."

"Send me with it? Where?"

Leia turned back to Rey as she reached the doorway of the room.

"To Luke!"


End file.
